


i had to burn your kingdom down

by softresurrection



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern Westeros, POV Sansa, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Revenge, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softresurrection/pseuds/softresurrection
Summary: "Well, if we're naming things that my shopping is, one thing not on the list would be your business."He let out a dramatic little gasp, his eyes shining with playfulness. "And here I was, just trying to wish you good luck for the wrath you're definitely unleashing the second you leave these doors."ORThe one where Sansa's asshole boyfriend cheats on her and she's had enough. Jon Snow, the cute cashier, helps her get vengeance.





	i had to burn your kingdom down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Florence and the Machine's brilliant song "Seven Devils"
> 
> Absolutely nothing except for the plot belongs to me. No character names or setting names or nothing. All belongs to grrm and sadly also to D&D

The roads were nearly empty, just a few lone cars in sight. Sansa took a sharp turn, having almost forgotten the way to the supermarket, which she hadn't visited since she stopped coming to her Aunt Lysa's house in her early teenage years, when it became obvious her lecherous husband really did not have the best intentions. It was on the other side of town, but it was the only supermarket open at this hour. She supposed it was for the best that it was so far away from her neighborhood because it really would not do for any acquaintance to see what she planned on purchasing. There was also the fact that there were obvious tear tracks running down her face, her eyes were probably bloodshot, her hair was completely ruined due to her hands running through it constantly, and she was wearing the oldest shirt she possessed. 

Her present appearance was so unlike her that any older person she knew would be concerned enough to want to see her home safely and anyone her age would steer clear of her for the rest of uni. She supposed it was her fault for cultivating an image like hers, anyway. Who would ever expect to see Sansa Stark, sophomore, one of the most popular girls on campus while still being one of the sweetest, daughter of one of the continent's most respected politicians, to be acting the way she was right now? 

Well, if anyone knew what was going through Sansa Stark's pretty little head right now, she'd bet that they'd be a little more than just shocked. Yet, she did have a reason to do what she would be doing in just a little while now. The look on Margaery's face when Sansa pushed into the locker room to see her best friend making out with her own boyfriend, Joffrey, was running through Sansa's head on repeat. The worst part was that she hadn't expected it, she should have known but she hadn't. She hadn't even suspected Margaery despite the recent onslaught of rumors she'd been hearing about the two of them. Joffrey's betrayal had not hurt nearly as much as her best friend's had, after all he'd been making her suffer for a year and a half now, she could almost say she was used to being let down by him. 

She scoffed and thought about how happy Robb would be to hear about her and Joffrey's breakup, after all he had been wanting to break the abusive fucker's neck ever since he'd seen bruises left on her wrists by her boyfriend's angry fingers. Through all of that, Sansa had been weak, she'd let Joffrey manipulate her and take advantage of her, but even his brainwashing could not withstand the scene she had seen unfold in front of her very eyes that morning. 

Her phone had constantly been beeping since 1 PM when The Incident had happened. Undoubtedly, texts from Margaery would be filling her inbox right now, sweet songs of apology and affection. However, she was far too stubborn to actually reply to her best friend. God, her best friend. It hit her all over again like a ton of bricks, that the one person she'd thought would be there through thick and thin had left her to the dogs, without a care in the world. 

Sansa was drowning in her own thoughts as she pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. Before leaving her car, she hastily cleaned her face with a wipe found in her purse. She might be undergoing severe emotional trauma right now but she'd be damned if she let anyone see her tears, not anymore, not ever again. 

As she entered the store, she looked around, getting a feel of her surroundings and taking a second to understand the layout of the store. It wasn't the size of a Walmart or anything, but it was big enough that it would take her more than a few minutes to collect all the stuff she wanted to buy. As she let her gaze drift around the store, she noticed that there was only one cashier manning the checkout counter. Good, she thought, the lesser people who see me right now, the better. She started walking around the store with a small plastic basket and picking up all the items she had decided on. Despite the reason she was here, she couldn't help romanticizing the situation, suddenly feeling like a brave and daring girl, more like Arya than like her. She had always faulted Arya for being too wild, for being too uncaring, but she was beginning to realize that maybe that was the only way to survive in this world. 

Having gathered all her things, Sansa started towards the checkout counter. As she got there, instead of looking up at the cashier and politely making small talk like she would have done if she was here yesterday, she replied to his greeting in a low tone and started emptying her basket on the counter. He dutifully started billing things, and Sansa finally let her gaze linger on him. While he billed the cans of waterproof spray paint, the carton of eggs, the tube of superglue and the four large containers of salt, she observed him. 

He had a long face, with startlingly deep grey eyes and a plump pink mouth. He was tan and his skin was smooth and creamy. His hair was of a deep black color, and it was long enough that he had pulled it back into a loose bun with a few curly tendrils escaping it. Overall, with his broad shoulders and tall height, she had to admit he made a very appealing picture. He was nowhere near her usual type but given that her usual type included wormy blonde gits like Joffrey Baratheon, she thought she could get a free pass. The name tag pinned on his chest read 'Jon' which was a common enough name but he was nowhere near a common looking man. 

As she finally looked up from his muscled torso, she noticed him looking at her in a funny way, she could almost say he was bemused. At her questioning expression, he coughed out a little laugh before speaking. "You must have an interesting shopping list." 

Confused, she looked down at her purchases and realized he had figured out what the purpose behind her shopping trip was and to her surprise, the thought that he would find her juvenile and immature made her blush red in a way which she was sure clashed with her auburn hair. 

"Oh, this, it-it isn't what you think it is," she stammered out while tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

He smirked, it wouldn't have been a good look if he actually seemed like he was making fun of her but he just seemed amused. "Oh, really? And what do you think I think it is?"

Something about the way he said it made her want to laugh a little and she decided to talk with him a little, even if it went wrong what could he do to make her day worse than it already was? "Well, if we're naming things that my shopping is, one thing not on the list would be your business." 

He let out a dramatic little gasp, his eyes were shining with playfulness. "And here I was, just trying to wish you good luck for the wrath you're going to unleash the second you leave these doors."

She did laugh a little then, mentally wondering how he was both exceptionally hot and funny besides. Considering she'd been saddled with a lackwit with no sense of humor (that wasn't sadistic) for the better part of two years, she thought her sudden rush of adolescent hormones was completely warranted. "If I didn't know any better, Jon, I would think you want to join me on this trip of wrath." 

"Obviously I do, gorgeous girl comes to the store after midnight, gets stuff to fuck up someones house, and is completely unapologetic about it. What else could a guy want to do with his Thursday night?" He was definitely flirting with her. She mentally whined, why hadn't she changed into nicer clothes or at least brushed her hair. Fuck it, she was actually going to ask him to come with her. 

"So, if said girl asked a gorgeous guy when his shift ended, what would his answer be." She mentally high fived herself, she'd totally one upped the guy at his own game. She got a thrill at her own boldness, she hadn't even been this forward back when her and Joffrey had first started off and his attitude towards her could still somewhat be passed off as interested. 

He looked kind of surprised, flattered, and excited at the same time. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then finally said, "Give me fifteen minutes, tops, my shift is technically over at midnight but my friend said she'd be late today so I'm just helping her out."

Gods above, he was a nice person too. She hoped she'd at least get a friend out of this. Maybe he'd even help her get over the whole debacle, didn't people always say rebounds were great therapy? Lost in thought, her eyes suddenly fell on the candy that was right beside the counter, and spotted the yellow lemon candies that were just screaming her name. She picked them up and playfully tossed them into Jon's hands, "Ring those up, then, pretty boy. I'm gonna need some sustenance for the wait."

He grinned, his teeth showing, tossing the packet back to her. "On the house for the vengeful lady who's giving me a story I'll be telling my friends for years."

"Years? I'm sure plenty of vengeful ladies with sob stories will pass through by then."

"None like you, though. None that blush prettily while still being unapologetic about the havoc they're going to create." His voice was deep, and his accent was Northern, he sounded just like her father and Robb. His words were flattering and flirty, but not flowery. Not like Joffrey's halfhearted attempts to flirt by calling her eyes 'beautiful orbs'. Who even said stuff like that in real life? Gods, thinking about him made her feel kind of glad she'd finally been rid of him.

Truthfully she felt too flustered to flirt back, so in lieu of replying, she opened the candy and popped one in her mouth and offered the bag to Jon. Their fingers brushed when he took it, and she was sure she flushed red again. She was staring into his eyes, and his gaze was fixed intently on hers. 

Their romantic moment was broken by the sudden ringing of her phone. Gods, was Margaery going to stop? For all she knew, Sansa was asleep. Why did she have to confront her now?  
The noise went on and on, if she was going to say anything about Margaery, it would have to be about the girl's persistence. Jon's expression had turned quizzical and she silently cursed her friend- could she even call her that anymore? She had to if she wanted to retain her wits right now or else she would break down again as she had done three times today already. Suddenly, she felt angry again, angry at the betrayal, angry at Joffrey, angry at Margaery, angry at herself for being so fucking stupid. She turned away from the counter, wondering if Jon would think that maybe she was just a little crazy, still, she fumbled with her phone and accepted the call. She started talking first, unable to control her anger, 

"What? What could you possibly have to say for yourself right now, Margaery? Did you not mean to do it? Was it the first time? Will it never happen again? Do you not know what took over you, or do you just promise you'll never do it again?" She said it all derisively, blowing through all the fake defenses that she knew Margaery would have at the ready.

Margaery began with her usual placating tone, the tone that could make the angriest man start simpering like a lovelorn fool, the tone she expected to work on everyone. Well, it wouldn't work on her. She knew her best friend's games all too well. "I wasn't going to say any of that, Sansa. I accept that it's my fault, I understand why you're angry, I just want to explain myself." 

She scoffed contemptuously, "What excuse do you have this time, Marg? Frankly, I don't have the time to listen to any more of your lies." She used the nickname she had called Margaery by since they were toddlers in such an acerbic tone that she could tell even the unflappable Margaery Tyrell would be surprised. And yet, her friend had gotten her reputation well deservedly, she recovered almost instantly. 

"Sansa, please, try to understand. I've been calling you constantly since one. Is that something someone who didn't feel really fucking guilty would do? I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened but I got swept away in the moment and didn't try to resist him anymore. He's been flirting with me for a year now, but I always told him off for it. I realize I should have been stronger in my resolve but I'd been having a really bad day and you and I had that argument the day before yesterday too. I just- I just got caught up in it all. Please, please, let it go." 

Sansa had to give her props, Margaery really had some guts. "That's just great, isn't it, Margaery? We had an argument so you hooked up with my boyfriend? The argument was about whether I should be vegetarian or not, for fuck's sake. I was there, that excuse would work on someone who didn't know what our argument was about! You had a bad day so you went and hooked up with my boyfriend! It's all acceptable then, isn't it? Every time you have a bad day, you can just break your best friend's trust in the worst way and fuck their boyfriend. Gods, I wish I'd known that when you were fucking Renly. Oh no wait, Renly was just fucking you for the cover, wasn't he? Did just putting his cock in you make him a treacherous asshole?" She was almost shouting by the end of the sentence, her anger boiling over. She was almost ready to resume her rant without waiting for a reply from Margaery but was stopped by a soft snort from behind her. She whirled around with a glare directed towards Jon at which he just laughed more, albeit more silently than before. Hearing his amusement just made her lighten up a little too and appreciate Margaerys gasp of surprise at her 'kitty got claws' moment for the comedic value it really did have. 

"Sansa! I know I was a bad friend to you, but I'm trying to apologize, aren't I? I realize I did it all wrong and I'm- I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please don't let my biggest moment of shame let me lose my best friend? I'm so fucking-I'm just really sorry." Margaery sounded choked up at the beginning of her apology and by now she sounded like she was honest-to-god crying. No matter how much Sansa hardened her heart towards her, the sound of her friend crying made her let go of her anger a little. It just reminded her of too many moments in her life when Margaery had been crying and Sansa had played the role of her comforter. Gods, she'd never be able to fuck up Margaery's car now, even if she ended this phone call still angry at her. She guessed Joffrey's Jaguar would have to be keyed now in addition to everything else.  
"Sansa. Please say something. I really can't let that be the last thing I hear from you. Say anything. Just- please forgive me."  
Sansa groaned, she'd had enough of this, at this point, she was the one who was feeling guilty. Fuck it. She'd deal with Margaery later. "Marg. I need time to think about this, okay. Please don't call me for a few days. I'll talk to you when I feel cool enough not to scream at you the entire time. Deal?"  
She heard a small sniffle through the phone line, Gods, by now she knew Margaery actually felt bad but damn if the girl wouldn't milk her crying for all it was worth. It was just in her nature to have a hint of deceit at all times. She'd known this about her friend forever, and that wasn't the reason she would give up this little truce now.  
"Okay. Okay. Just text me whenever and I'll come over to sort this out. I'm sorry and I love you and just so you know I blocked Joffrey on all forms of social media. I'm never gonna talk to him again, that I can promise to you, no matter what you decide on."  
Sansa replied in a civil tone and said goodbye, shutting the phone. She'd deal with thinking about Margaery later, no matter what had happened, they really had been friends with childhood and Marg deserved more than a hasty phone conversation in a supermarket if Sansa was actually going to end their friendship. Finally, she looked back up at Jon, who was staring at her, not exactly looking concerned, but not as openly amused as he'd looked just minutes priorly. Great, she thought. Now he probably thinks she's an asshole with anger issues. "Aren't you gonna say anything? Or should I go?" Best to get it over with quickly. 

"I'm just kind of in awe of how you managed to be the most scathingly condescending person I've ever known and also the most understanding one in the space of a single five minute conversation." He shook his head, as if to clear it of a thought, and grinned at her. Gods, but his smile was charming. 

She internally let out a sign of relief and outwardly laughed out loud at his remark on the way she dealt with her problem. "Oh, now you're just flattering me, aren't you? I bet you say that to every girl." 

His face actually turned a little serious then, his grey eyes weren't glinting with a teasing sheen anymore. "I know you're kidding but you should know that I'm serious. I also know I probably shouldn't have listened to that conversation but you really are the nicest person if you'll actually forgive that girl after that mess of a situation. Also, you're a total knockout so I definitely know that whoever that boyfriend was? Totally out of his mind. I'll be glad to fuck his house up tonight."

She knew he was trying to make the conversation lighthearted again by the end of his little speech, but the second he called her hot, Sansa's heart fluttered a little. She knew she was objectively good looking, but any dude who was looking at her in her current disheveled state and still found her attractive was definitely worth a go. As she was thinking about actually asking him out on a date for after tonight, she noticed a beautiful girl walking up to them. 

She came up to Jon and apologized loudly, complaining about her crazy family and having to put her hyperactive little brothers to bed before coming. Jon just chuckled a little and waved the gratefulness away, " You're one of my closest friends, Val. Ofcourse I'm going to do you a solid if I can." The way Jon was looking at her, Sansa would be surprised if he'd done her the favor out of the pure goodness of his heart. Ofcourse, it made sense. She mentally chided herself for ever believing that an eligible man like Jon would be truly available at her first possible convenience. Yet, jealousy still reared its ugly head in her heart. 

As Val took over and Jon clocked out, Jon introduced her. "Val, this is my new friend Sansa, and the fair maiden is taking me on an adventure." 

Despite her jealousy, she couldn't help greeting Val politely as it was just not in her nature to be rude to strangers. Especially not strangers who she didn't know and had done nothing to make her dislike them. And yet, she couldn't help feeling that Val was probably used to jealousy from insecure people. Men who wanted her but knew she was out of their league, and women who didn't recognize their own beauty and so, took out their frustration on conventionally beautiful girls. And Val was a conventionally beautiful girl. No, woman. She looked like she was in her early twenties, she was probably closer to Jon's age than Sansa. Her blonde hair was long, reaching her hips. She had blue eyes that weren't the same shade as Sansa's. While her own were the color of the sea, Val's eyes were a paler blue. 

"So, fair maiden, how long have you been friends with our Jonny boy here?" She talked as if she already knew Sansa, her eyes twinkling.  
"Just about twenty minutes, half of which I spent on a phone call." She smiled gently, after all it wasn't Val's fault Jon liked her. 

The girl in question looked surprised, and Jon looked like he really wanted to stop Val from talking anymore. "You must be a very special girl then. Jon here doesn't even talk to strangers usually, let alone go on midnight adventures with them!" As she finished, Sansa spared a glance at Jon. He looked mortified, which was such an amusing sight to behold that she chuckled lightly. In her heart, she was gleeful considering that she had actually thought that Jon was probably very talkative and extroverted considering how he managed to make her so interested in him despite only having been acquainted for less than half an hour. It was nice knowing she was at least that teeny bit special for him. 

"I think the allure of sneaking around is just too irresistible to him, either that or he's interested in me. Which I'm not too sure of considering the guy hasn't asked me out yet." She grinned mischievously while saying it, talking to Val but looking at Jon, it was risky to be so forward but what had being demure gotten her so far in life? 

She was waiting for a reply from Val but got one from Jon instead, "If this whirlwind of a special girl just stayed in one place for more than two seconds, maybe I'd get the chance." Sansa was surprised, not at Jon asking her out, she'd known that was coming, but that he would say it so openly in front of Val who she'd thought he had feelings for. Their eyes locked and there was so much more heat in that one look than there had been in the past year and a half with Joffrey. 

Val laughed wildly and clapped her hands together, "Gods above, I could cut that tension with a knife! Go, go, have fun, be merry, don't do anything I wouldn't do, Jonny boy."

"Really? Thanks for giving me leave to do absolutely every dangerous thing under the earth then, Val." Jon smirked at her, taking his backpack out from under the counter and stepping away, leaving Val to do her job and himself free to go trash Joffrey's precious flat with her. 

She waved a silent goodbye to Val and walked with Jon to the exit. She noticed Jon had picked her stuff up, and also opened the door for her. Normally, she didn't care for such displays of chivalry anymore. Joffrey had done it all in the start, and he'd still ended up slapping her whenever she ticked him off, leaving bruises on her when he got too heated while they had sex and dug his fingers into her bones and hurt her. So, she wasn't one to judge someone a gentleman based on how many doors he opened for a girl, but she still thought it was sweet that he would at least try. 

"Your car or mine?" He snapped her out of her thoughts, as she hadn't let him know which car they should us. 

"I think your's, because even if someone in the neighborhood sees, no one knows that you know Joffrey so we wouldn't get caught." She'd just thought of that now, but she had to admit it was a believable explanation for using his car. Really, she'd just wanted to see what his car looked like and how he treated it. She wanted to know if he was a slob or neat and tidy. She wanted to know if his car smelled like him or like cigarettes or like air freshener. But she still had pretty good backing, ofcourse it made perfect sense to use his car. 

He made a humming sound of agreement and walked her towards his car which turned out to be a vintage Mercedes-Benz. Damn, but it was in good condition, he probably doted on it. She let out a low whistle, looking at the shiny new paintwork. Jon laughed and unlocked the doors, opening hers. As she got in, she could smell something woodsy, probably his cologne, mixed with the smell of cigarette smoke. Good, he probably wouldn't mind her smoking in his car then. She laughed at herself, Gods, she was already thinking in terms of her being in his car frequently in the future. Sometimes she loathed herself for being such a dreamer. 

He put his hand on the back of her seat, looking backwards and reversing out of his parking spot. She put Joffrey's flat's location into her phone's GPS and put the phone into the cupholder, sitting back and letting herself look at him. He kept his eyes on the road but she could see his fingers twitching in his lap and despite her better sense, reached ahead and took his hand in hers. His hand stiffened and she cursed herself for being so forward, he was probably thinking she was crazy. Just as she was beginning to retract her hand from his, his hold on her tightened and he squeezed her palm, looking at her for a split second with a warm smile. Somehow, this one moment felt more real than their entire conversation before this. 

"So, Jon, tell me more about yourself. I know that's the worst question to open a conversation with but I just realized I don't even know your last name." She asked, suddenly curious about who Jon really was. 

He grinned at her, "Maybe that's the way I lure girls in? Mysterious, tall, dark stranger, willing to take you on adventures. Really fits the serial killer MO doesn't it?"

She looked at him disbelievingly, "Ok, Freddie Kruger, when you're done, please tell my parents I loved them."

"Hey, if I was a horror movie character, I'd definitely be Michael Myers." He said it as if he were offended, while his grin was so wide it was almost touching his ears. 

"Oh please, as if you could ever be that scary. I'm scarier than you, you're like a teddy bear. Now, tell me about yourself." He really did act like a teddy bear, despite all the muscles and all the resting bitch faces. 

"Snow. My last name is Snow. Let's see, what else, I'm a Pisces, I grew up in the North and came here for uni, I'm an artist, no Van Gogh but I get along, and I'm a decent cook. Not much to say really." He took his time with the description, and Sansa couldn't help noticing that he undermined his good qualities. She was also cheering in her heart that he told her his sun sign herself and she wouldn't seem like an astrology obsessed freak trying to ask it from him, and she would have. If this worked out, she'd find out his entire birth chart before properly dating him. She was brought back from her thoughts by a prompting look from Jon. 

"Well, Jon Snow, I don't know if I can compare to an artist cook but I'll try. My last name is Stark, and before you ask, yes I'm Robb Stark's sister and Eddard Stark's daughter. I came from the North for uni too and I've been in KLU studying medicine for two years now. I can't paint or draw for shit but I'm a fairly okay singer. I'm a horrible cook but I do bake pretty good so together we could make a damn nice meal." She rolled her eyes internally at Jon's awestruck expression when she mentioned Robb, God every guy she talked to went crazy the minute she mentioned her brother. 

"I'm in KLU too! Although I'm in grad school now. To be honest I only moved here because of the outrageous scholarship they were giving me." He laughed at himself. "And holy shit, tell your brother I fucking love him for that impossible goal he got against Lannisport in the 2016 Westeros Championship." 

Sansa snorted, "You and every other Winterfell fanboy, but it's hard to hear that in Kings Landing, most of everyone just tells me to say fuck you to him." She said just as the GPS spoke, directing them towards their destination which was just two hundred meters away now. Jon was smiling as he stopped the car and parked under a tree by the side of the road. 

"You sure you want to do this? We could get caught, you know? Joffrey visits his mom on the weekends and I know his gate safety code so I'm sure it's all cool, but do you really want to?" She looked at him worriedly, she didn't want him to be having second thoughts, but it would have just been rude if she hadn't asked. 

"I came with you, didn't I? The git needs to be taught a lesson." He said it with so much assurance, despite not even fully knowing the whole story, and she liked him even more for it. 

"Let's fuck the little asshole up then." She could almost laugh at Jon's surprised look when she swears, if she hadn't been that nervous. He squeezed her hand a little before finally taking it away and getting out of the car. She got out too, this time she was carrying the stuff. They walked down the road to his flat hand in hand, as if they were together and taking a romantic stroll. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She didn't even know if she'd ever see Jon again after tonight, no matter how much she liked him. 

Joffrey's house was in a row of single story flats, instead of a singular building. It was a very posh neighborhood and she was sure both her and Jon stuck out like sore thumbs with her current unkempt appearance and his slouchy posture with his black jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. As they reached there, she extricated her hand from Jon's and punched in Joffrey's security key. She couldn't risk doing anything on his outer walls as she didn't to chance anyone finding out. If she went to lockup, her dad would be insulted and she really didn't want for him to be disappointed in her. 

Finally, they walked into his house. It was the exact same as always, it looked like it'd come out of a catalog. His mom had decorated it for him, obviously wanting him to put in the finishing personal touches in himself, but he'd just forgone that and let it remain extremely impersonal. It even smelled generic. She turned to Jon to see his reaction to the place they were gonna trash, and along with complete indifference, there was also slight disdain in his expression. Sansa smiled a little, glad that he was there with her. Otherwise, she'd still be the mess she had been an hour previously and not be able to see the full potential for completely screwing his home to hell. 

She started with a light touch, tipping over a lamp right next to the door. Jon grinned, glad that she'd given the go ahead, before he stalked forward, to the tan leather couch she'd picked out herself. Taking out his keys, he split open the entire seat of the couch, slashing in so many different directions that she knew the couch would never be fixed. That was good, because she knew it'd cost a small fortune. She laughed giddily, walking up to the TV set and pushing it onto the floor before breaking the dark wood coffee table with a heavy glass ornament that decorated it. Suddenly, she was glad one of Joffrey's neighbors was an old woman who was partially deaf and definitely asleep by now, and the other spent most of his nights at his boyfriend's house. Not that it mattered, considering the walls were soundproof, but it was always good to be assured. 

By then, Jon had fucked up all the designer couches and stylish chairs that decorated Joffrey's sitting room. Sharing an understanding glance, they headed to the kitchen, Sansa leading the way. 

"Not bad, Snow. You might turn out to be an asset yet." She teased, throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder, swaying her hips just a little more than necessary. As she reached the kitchen and realized he hadn't thrown back a flirty reply yet, she turned around. He was fast, but not fast enough. Sansa laughed at him internally but outwardly she just quirked an eyebrow tauntingly. It was his turn to blush. She knew he'd been staring at her ass in lieu of replying and she found it wondrous that despite the situation, he was managing to make her laugh constantly. 

"Yes, yes, laugh at me, you're hot, you want me to get on my knees and ask mercy?" His tone was joking but his eyes were so dark she could barely see the grey. She understood, the situation was so reckless that even her adrenaline was pumping, and the slightest thing could get under her skin right now. She was just a look away from jumping him right on the kitchen counter. She physically shook herself out of her thoughts and turned around to catch her breath, determined to teach Joffrey a lesson before she got her own fun. And still, she couldn't stop herself from getting the last word. 

"I don't think it's mercy you'll want when you're actually on your knees." Sansa was actually in awe at her own impulsiveness but what could she say, he was hot and it was an audacious night anyway. She could hear him sputter behind her but she just walked towards the alcohol cabinet and started methodically pouring all the most expensive bottles down the sink drain. Instead of really doing anything, Jon set his hip against a counter and stared at her. Emptying a bottle of wine into the sink, she stared back at him challengingly, sort of a 'what are you going to do about it' type of look. When she was done with that, she went towards the china cabinet, purposefully brushing against Jon when she could have just as easily walked with a meter of space in between them due to the spaciousness of the kitchen. His entire body was tense, and as she passed by, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. 

Sansa gasped, he was close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her mouth and his dove grey eyes were lingering on her own. His other hand was burning where he had placed it on her back. Her chest was brushing against his, and she felt like she had been taken completely off guard, although she'd known they were leading towards this ever since she'd grasped his hand in the car. 

She didn't know if it was him or her who leaned forward but suddenly his lips were on hers and they were kissing. She responded eagerly, pulling him closer, or rather pushing herself closer to him. He wasn't trying to be chaste but she could tell that he was holding back. She pulled back a little, still letting her hand pull gently on his hair, he groaned as they parted. "Kiss me properly, Jon. Take what you want." And if she'd thought his eyes were dark before, she couldn't tell they were gray anymore. 

He turned them around and surged forward hungrily, this time, he definitely wasn't wasting any time in being a gentleman. His tongue licked at the seam of her lips and she opened them greedily, meeting his tongue with her own. She hitched her legs up around his torso and pulled him closer to the counter, the only space between them was the one taken by their clothes. His hands brushed her hip, then her stomach and slowly ventured upwards until they touched her breasts. Even through the cloth of her shirt, her sensitive nipples reacted to his touch and became taut. She moaned lowly into his mouth, feeling wanton in the best sort of way. As he reached down to put his hand up her shirt, she moved back to give him space but he moaned at the slightest loss of contact between their bodies. She was brought back to Earth when she had a little room to think and somehow their kisses became slow and rolling and although the heat wasn't lessened, they'd both realized that this wasn't the place to let their desires get the best of them. 

She pulled away from his mouth, exercising every ounce of self control in her. Her hands went to his chest and his back down to her hips. She noticed that he had the longest lashes, the kind that most girls would kill to have. His eyes went back to her surely red, swollen mouth and he was drifting back towards her when she cleared her threat and pushed him back a little. "You can wait a while." She smiled teasingly but truthfully, it was hard for her to wait too. She had never felt that kind of heat in a kiss before. 

"I don't want to wait a while." His voice was raspy but also like a child's who'd been told they couldn't have their favourite candy. Despite his words, he was moving for the fridge already, grumbling the whole time about a stupid boyfriend who didn't know what he had. 

She grinned at him and once again went towards the china cabinet. As she opened it, her eyes fell on the prettiest set, one gifted by Cersei, and handpainted with beautiful blue winter roses. It'd been gifted to her by Joffrey's mother with a condescending smile and a sardonic comment about how she wanted her future gooddaughter to be eating off the finest plates, although she could stand to be eating a little less. She had felt stung and then sad for a whole week where she wondered whether she should start going to the gym more often. When she'd mentioned it to Margaery however, her best friend had brushed it aside with a few complimentary words and an ice cream treat. Somehow, that had worked on her. Marg really always did know exactly what to say at what time, and it was a perfect gift for the personality she was, always manipulative but fundamentally (usually) always kind.

Sansa forced herself to stop thinking about the past and pulled out the entire set, one by one. She then beckoned Jon towards her and handed him a plate, already knowing he would know what to do. And he did. Hearing the crash of the plate hitting the floor and seeing the hundred tiny pieces it broke into was so satisfying that she kept the rest of the entire set for herself. She threw it all to the floor in such a vicious anger that it betrayed her actual emotions which she had sought to hide from Jon before under a veneer of carefully crafted remarks and flirty comments. After she'd thrown the whole set, she noticed that she had tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand, feeling stupid for having cried in front of Jon. Who would ever be truly attracted to the truth of her, to the silly girl with dreams of love and songs of hope in her heart. As she was looking down she noticed Jon's feet heading towards her and she barely had time to register his movement before she was swept up in the most comforting hug she'd received in years, the most comforting hug she'd received since she left Robb back in Winterfell when she first came to this Gods forsaken city.

His arms were tight around her and she was tall enough that her head was on his shoulder, buried into his neck, and she let herself cry. She could feel stupid all she wanted, later, but right then she couldn't help herself from shedding tears for her innocence and for the girl she'd been before all of this, before she met Joffrey, before all the abuse, and all the manipulation. When she was just a little girl, living in Winterfell, with her loving mother and her doting father, her brother who was her best friend, and her sister who she'd thought was her worst enemy. Little had she known what an enemy truly was, little had she known about what truly being hurt by someone was. And now she was all alone in this city full of venomous people with fake agendas who were willing to eat each other whole to get where they wanted. Now, she only had Jon in this city, Jon who she'd met just an hour or two ago, Jon who had already made a place in her heart, Jon who was whispering comforting little nothings in her ears while she wept bitterly, ruining his shirt. She took a few deep, gasping breaths, letting herself breath his scent in and feel soothed by his warm body. 

Sansa cleared her throat and pulled back once she was sure she would not cry anymore, she pulled away, wiping her face with the bottom of her t-shirt. She was certain that she looked like a total wreck but she had been looking like a hot mess all night and here Jon was. She let herself meet his eyes, filled with concern. She reached up to his face and put her hand on his cheek, caressing him, pouring all of the affection she was feeling for him into that one touch. Feeling like she couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. Then another. 

Finally she pulled back and declared herself mentally ready for another go at wreaking havoc. "You ready for the paints, Mr. Snow? I'm going to draw so many dicks tonight."

"To remind him of how much of a humongous one he himself is?" His remark was full of so much casual scorn that she laughed, looking at him fondly. 

"Exactly, it's a study in self recognition, isn't that all you artsy types do?" She couldn't resist poking a little fun at him, as she took out both the cans of spray paint, taking the blue and handing him the green. 

He took it petulantly, "Come home with me tonight and I'll show you what else this artsy type can do." He intoned it in a low seductive tone before turning around and starting on an incredibly detailed rendering of a prick, also labeling it 'you'. She didn't know whether to laugh at the graffiti or be turned on at his words. She settled for turning towards his living room and spray painting dicks all over it except for the main space over the mantle of the fireplace, where she wrote both 'FUCK YOU' and 'YOU SUCK' in handwriting that didn't resemble her own even vaguely. 

She heard a clapping behind her and laughed, turning to face Jon who was looking at her and chuckling lightly. "Well, it's the truth! Who am I to stop a journey of self discovery?" 

"Ofcourse, far be it from you to ruin the guy's life." He said sarcastically. "What do they say again? Hell hath no fury."

Instead of dignifying his snark with a proper response, she moved towards the kitchen, where she'd dropped the bag of her stuff. She retrieved the carton of eggs and headed back towards Jon. "I know you're not a woman scorned, but do you want to egg this asshole's bedroom?" 

He laughed loudly and grabbed the carton from her hands, beckoning her to lead the way to the bedroom. As she entered the room, she got the eery feeling she always got in Joffrey's room. There was nothing there, she knew that, and yet she always felt like she was being watched. She knew it wasn't a camera because one day, when Joffrey had been at class and she'd been in his house alone, having stayed the night. She'd torn the room apart trying to find one, and had come up with nothing.  
So, she shook it off and held Jon's free hand as she walked in. Then, she took an egg from the carton in his other hand and threw it on the wall his bed was pushed against with all her might. Then Jon did the same in another spot on the same wall. When there were only four eggs left, no wall left uncovered, and his entire room stank, she walked towards his cupboard, and opened it to reveal all his perfectly tailored suits. The cost of the clothes inside could run a small household for a year. With this thought in mind, she threw all the hangers onto the floor of the room which was already slick with egg yolk. Over them, she cracked the remaining four eggs. 

Lastly, she opened the 'special' drawer he'd given her where he kept all the lingerie he bought for her. She picked up one of Joffrey's backpacks from the floor of the cupboard, and put all of the expensive and beautiful lingerie in it. She winked at Jon and hoisted the bag on her shoulder. He appeared hopeful and also scared of her in the same look. Good, she wouldn't want another man underestimating her ever again. She left the room, leaving him to follow her and made one last stop to the kitchen, picking up the superglue and the salt. As she left the door of the house for the last time, she turned around and inspected the shambles Jon and her were leaving the place in. Good riddance. She whirled back around and left the door open as she stalked away, trusting Jon to close it. She handed two of the salt containers to Jon who looked confused for the first time since they'd arrived. "Just- just follow my lead, okay?"

"I will. Just do it, and I'll follow you." His faith in her was astounding and she prayed to the Mother to lead her way in making this fleeting thing with Jon into a proper relationship with true love supporting it. She opened the container of salt spelling out a big C with salt on his garden, then an H, then an E and an A with her second can. She waited to see if Jon understood what she was doing and to her delight, he did. He always did. He then spelled out a T, and E, an R, and for good measure, an exclamation mark. She couldn't wait till Joffrey showed up to her flat in a few weeks, raging with anger when the huge CHEATER written on his garden with infertile soil started showing up. 

She laughed at the picture in her head, when Jon turned to look at her questioningly, she shook her head and stepped into his space. Then she captured his lips with her own, greedily kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and taking control of the kiss. She pulled his hair lightly and let her teeth scrape his bottom lip. As she pulled back, his eyes were still closed, and when she looked down, his skinny jeans were that much more skinny than before. Finally, he opened his eyes and pulled her towards the car parked in front of the house, already knowing what she had planned on. 

It was a Jaguar, which Joffrey didn't just take everywhere, only to places with people he really tried to impress with his money. This was the only thing she felt bad about doing, considering the sheer beauty of the car. Then, she set her jaw, glancing at Jon who gave her an assuring look. She took her keys from her pocket and started bringing them along the exterior of the car, slashing left, right, and center. Once she was done, she moved on to the windshield wipers, which she stuck to the shield with copious amounts of extra strength superglue. As she stepped back to appreciate her work, she let out a sigh of relief. 

For some reason, giving Joffrey the shock of a lifetime was enough to give her closure. Not that she'd had feelings remaining for him until then, if she was being honest she hadn't felt anything resembling for him since the very beginning of their relationship, and even then it had been a childish infatuation with her first boyfriend. She had felt only the utmost anger at herself every time she thought of it all, anger with herself for being weak and letting Joffrey hit her and gaslight her and do whatever the fuck he wished with her. That was what this whole adventure gave closure to. She finally felt as if she had stood up to him, she would face his storming to her apartment on Sunday night when he came back home, and laugh in his face when he could bring no proof. Sansa was finally free, and she was finally a woman with strength like her mother, strength like her sister, strength for herself. 

As if breaking out of a peaceful trance, Sansa moved. She walked up to Jon silently, taking his hand and pulling him with her towards the car waiting for them up the street. When they reached the car she threw her backpack in the backseat and sat down in the front, immediately taking hold of Jon's hand. At this point, she didn't even care if they never saw each other again after tonight, she would make it a night that both of them would remember for years to come.

"So, Jon Snow. Do you feel like making good on all of your promises?"

His smirk was absolutely devilish, "Your place or mine?"

"I have a single bed and if you have anything stronger than that, just start driving." The look on her face was just as devilish as his, if not more, considering it was all reflected in her eyes. 

Neither of them spoke for the entire twenty minute drive to his house, content in silence and occasional heated glances. By the end, his hand has unclasped itself from hers and was gripping her thigh lightly. As they got out of the car, she barely noticed that Jon lived in the poorer part of the town, somewhere far away from her own place and from any other place she would usually have considered a lover being from. She barely noticed that his building was small and run down. All she cared about was the warmth of his body against her's that she'd gotten the taste for at Joffrey's place. 

By the time they finally reached his apartment door, she was buzzing with anticipation and she could tell that he was no better off. As he opened the door, all Sansa got a glimpse of was an attached living room and kitchen before Jon had pushed her up against the door and covered her mouth hungrily with his own. She responded in kind, putting all the passion from the entire night into her movements. His mouth slipped from hers down to her neck, where he licked and bit repeatedly at a place right above Sanaa's collarbone. He pulled away as if it was the biggest challenge he'd ever had to face in his life, took her by the hand and walked towards his bedroom at a speed that would be almost comical if she wasn't so damn turned on right now. 

Once there, he tossed her down on the bed. She tore off her shirt before he had the chance to, in hindsight, it was a good choice to not have worn a bra. Her breasts weren't small, but also weren't big enough for her to not be able to go out without a bra. He groaned and bent down on her body kissing down her neck to her nipples, one of which he teased with the very tip of his tongue before taking it in his mouth, and the other he massaged with his fingers, which elicited a low moan from Sansa, her chest heaving.

She suddenly realized his top was still on, which was a travesty. He lightly bit at her nipple before he left her breasts and straightened up when she tugged it off. Gods above, he was beautiful. He wasn't overtly muscled in an untasteful way, but he had just the right hardness in all the right places. His abs were barely visible but when he tightened his abdomen as she ran her hand over his chest, they stood out in stark contrast to the smoothness of the rest of his skin. Slowly, he took her hand from his abs and placed it to his lips where he kissed it with closed eyes and made her heart pound uncomfortably fast. Then, he placed her hand into his hair and bent back down, putting his mouth back to her skin. He kissed down her stomach and left soft kisses on her hipbones (where Joffrey had never done anything but hold on tightly as he fucked her while she laid motionless on the bed). 

Then, he put his hands into the waistband of her jeans and looked up at her as if asking for permission. She nodded fervently, helping him in taking them off by wriggling out of them the second he popped the button. He looked at her in wonder for a moment, then, naked but for her underwear which barely covered anything other than the most crucial parts. He ran his hands up her thighs and she parted them easily. He gave her a playful glance before moving down the bed and settling at a lower position before lying down so his face was right in front of her. 

He kissed her thighs and left feather light kisses on the skin leading down to her cunt before he slowly leaned forward and breathed hotly onto the flimsy material. Sansa was barely breathing, was he going to. Gods above, he was. He then put his mouth on her through the thin fabric and she couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure. Her hands were still in his hair and she ran them through it roughly, causing him to hiss. Suddenly, he pulled her underwear aside and actually let his mouth taste her. As she moaned, to his surprise, he did too. When she glanced down, she saw him palming himself with the hand that wasn't on her hip. Gods, was... tasting her, turning him on? He licked her cunt, tracing her lips up and down, before running the flat of his tongue down her clit again and again. She was so wet that she could feel it on her thighs. Without warning, he put his hand once more on her nipple, while switching using his tongue for using his lips and sucking on her clit. 

She moaned so loud that it was almost a scream. She was sure that Jon's walls weren't soundproof, and at least one of his neighbors could hear them. Surprisingly, instead of mortifying her, the thought made her even more wet, enough that she could feel herself dripping down onto the sheets. Her sounds just made him suck harder and then flick his tongue quickly across her clit. Unconsciously, her hands pushed Jon down, burying his face in her cunt. He went without resisting, just working harder on making her come. Soon, she felt a coiling tightness in her lower abdomen, she held onto it for as long as possible before she had to let go and she came with a scream. Through the white noise and blissful peace, she noticed that Jon rode out her orgasm until she became too sensitive and pulled him up to her mouth. 

As she kissed him, she could feel an unfamiliar taste on his tongue. It was her, she realized with a start. She had never felt this shamelessly debauched before. Joffrey had tried this once in the start when it still seemed like he cared. But it was never like this, it seemed like he was being forced to do it so that she would return the favor. And after that, he'd never even touched her properly down there, other than the obligatory stimulation to her clit before she was wet enough to take him, and then it'd just been his head on her neck and him grunting while pushing roughly into her. She'd thought that sex was okay but extremely overrated. The comparison to Jon, who was the most attentive lover she could ever imagine having, was just astounding. They kissed softly for a few minutes before she realized that Jon had yet to finish. 

She let her hand go down to his pants, touching him through the cloth. He got the hint and tugged off both his pants and his underwear in one swoop. She then pushed him to the side to lay flat on the bed. She knew it wasn't safe or advisable to do it without a condom but she'd been on the pill for almost a year now and it'd never failed her, and Jon was the type of person who she would trust to tell her if he wasn't clean. His cock was already hard from just eating her out and the thought started to get her wet again. She climbed on top of him as gracefully as she could manage, lowering herself slowly down onto his thick cock. As she sunk down to adjust to the whole thing for a minute before moving, she looked into his eyes. He looked as if he was in awe of her, as if she was the Maiden herself, as if if she wanted he would build her an altar and kneel in front of her every day. She brought one of her hands to his mouth, where he kissed her fingers and took her index finger into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Gods. She started moving slowly, until she got used to the fullness and the stretch of her around him. Then, she started riding him in earnest. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, her hair flaring out behind her. She grinded down on his cock, bouncing her ass so that it really didn't take long for him to finish and even less time after him for her to moan out loud as her second orgasm took over her body. As she finished, she felt his come in her. As she slid off his cock and onto the bed, she still felt him in her cunt, and trickling down her thighs. 

"Gods. Gods above. Tell me that was as good for you as it was for me." Jon spoke in such a raspy voice that if she wasn't utterly spent already, she would get wet again. 

"It was probably better. We're doing it again before the nights over." She said it in such an authoritative way that she couldn't help giggling after the statement itself. She was too sated to keep her feelings to herself at the moment. She turned and put her head on his chest which was still rising up and down heavily. 

"If I asked you to stay the night and eat my famous breakfast tomorrow, would you?" His voice was nonchalant but he must have forgotten her head was right on his heart as she could feel his heartbeat turn into an irregular, fluttering rhythm. She smiled to herself, what reason could he ever have to feel nervous? She would spend the rest of her life in this bed with him if he asked her nicely. When she looked up at him, he was already watching her. There was something so akin to love in his eyes that it frightened her and gave her a thrill of delight at the same time. They'd only known each other for a few hours, was that enough time to fall in love? Maybe they could get to properly know each other tomorrow morning at breakfast. 

"You couldn't make me leave if you tried."

**Author's Note:**

> i.... wanted to write something short and sweet for my first time? this wasn't that short or that sweet?? im sorry?? also this was my first fic EVER for any fandom and if anybody takes the time to comment, please be nice? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please give me your feedback!


End file.
